The present disclosure relates to a display including a display panel and a lens component on a viewing surface side of the display panel, and a method of manufacturing the display, and an electronic unit including the display.
In a recent trend, electronic units are progressively reduced in size. On the other hand, strong demand exists for upsizing of displays, resulting in a need of frame-size reduction of a display (display panel) itself in order to respond to the trend of size reduction of electronic units. However, a display panel having a frame width of less than 1 mm has been developed; hence, physical frame-size reduction is approaching the limit.
To solve such a difficulty, a method has been proposed, where a lens component is disposed on a viewing surface side of a display panel to achieve pseudo frame-size reduction (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-15094 (JP-A-2010-15094)).
The method disclosed in JP-A-2010-15094 achieves certain frame-size reduction (pseudo frame-size reduction). However, in view of the recent trend as described above, it is desirable to propose a method that achieves further frame-size reduction.
It is desirable to provide a display that achieves a smaller frame size than in the past, a method of manufacturing the display, and an electronic unit including the display.